Brittany
|Race = 1/2 Human 1/2 Saiyan|Gender = Female|Date of birth = April 19, Age 251|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 5'3" (160 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer House (Formerly) Spencer World (Huge Royal Winter Palace)|Occupation = Martial Artist Princess of the Spencer World Dancer|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Emperor Matthew (Great-Grandfather) Empress Kaylah (Great-Grandmother) James Spencer (Paternal Grandfather) Rita Spencer (Paternal Grandmother) Gabriel Uzumkai (Maternal Grandfather) Anya Uchiha (Maternal Grandmother) Shawn Spencer (Father) Denise Uzumkai (Mother) Zesmond Spencer (Older brother) Brianna (Older sister) Ashley (Older sister) Tiffany (Twin sister) Kaylah (Younger sister) Jimmy Hawkins (Brother-in-law) Katherine (Niece)}} Brittany (ブリタニー'', Buritanii'') is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She is the fourth child and third eldest daughter of Shawn Spencer and Denise Uzumaki, the younger sister of Zesmond Spencer, Brianna and Ashley, her elder twin sister of Tiffany and Kaylah. She's the close best friend of Rachel, Kathleen, Christina, Renee, Victoria, Trish, Teresa, Leslie, Kimberly and Daria. She's the girlfriend of Aaron. She's also the sister-in-law of Jimmy Hawkins, the maternal aunt of Katherine and great-aunt of Adam, Darren, Justin, Daniel and James. Appearance Brittany is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and below average height with a slender yet frame athletic physique. Brittany's appearance have shared similar looks with her twin younger sister to stay same throughout over the course of the series and movies. She has blue eyes, fair skin complexion and short, shaggy straight jet black hair in a shaggy shoulder-length style with the flip ends back that's reaches to her shoulders, a flat, China blunt bang front and two loose chin-length strands. As a child, she's has her hair have mid-length shaggy jet black hair tied in pigtails. In her preteen years of age 12, she's wear her Spencer World protector pinned on the chest of her plain black t-shirt, white medium-length coverings, blue purple jean shorts, black fingerless gloves and dark blue boots with gray soles, with he legs wrapped with bandages. As a teenager, As a young adult, Personality Like her older sisters Ashley and twin younger sister Tiffany, Brittany is a spoiled brat, who is rebellious, bossy, brainy, mousey, hard-hearted, sarcastic, stubborn and disrespectful at a young age during in the anime series and movies. Brittany has a short temper and she violently hits anyone that upsets her, which tended to get her in trouble. Brittany has the hated for the Ginyu Force, Cooler, Broly, Dabura, Babidi, Pui Pui, Frieza, King Cole, Zaborn, Dodoria, Cell, Bojack, Broly, Androids 13, 14, 15 and 19, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu as it is the reason many kids bullied her for covering with black eye and bruises during the fights with her father's enemies. Brittany is very outgoing and has no fears talking to strangers. She almost always has a smile on her face. She's enjoys wandering around the Spencer World and exploring the outside world as the Dragon Ball Z World with her friends and older siblings. She is very ambitious and always needs progress or something to learn from her and sisters made some mistakes like their father and mother. It's hard for her not having anything to do. She likes being praised, but is actually quite humble. She never shows off or boasts about her special techniques and abilities. She wants to be the best she can be and is always striving to surpass herself to her parents. She values other people's opinions more than her own. She is easily influenced when trying to make her own opinion. She only feels like she achieved something when people praise her. During her training she is disciplined and is very dedicated to it, wanting to fulfill the expectations of her parents. She knows how to behave and respects the elders. She doesn't want to disappoint people and tries to avoid conflicts. Brittany gets frustrated when things don't go the way she wants them to, but she turns her frustration into aspiration to make them her way. She's does caring about Biography Early Life Brittany was born in April 19 of Age 251 that she and her younger twin sister, Tiffany were born on the same day. On the night of November 29 of Age 257, Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Melissa in the episode during Gohan and Kayla fight with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) on the Barren Wasteland during she's appears in the flashbacks. She has been killed along with her sisters and friends by Mega Buu and Super Buu's Chocolate Beam attack inside the Huge Royal Winter Palace of the dimensional realms Spencer World when she was 6 years old. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her niece, Katherine, to Power Manga and Anime Brittany is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Ninjustu - * Chi Blocking - * Paralysis - * Ghost Stinger - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Astral Manipulation - * Astral Projection - * Astral Attacks - * Portal Creation - * Time Portal Creation - * Door Projection - * Block Special Abilities - * Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover - flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. Transformations Unlock Potential She's Super Saiyan During her fight with Mega Buu Equipment Video Game Appearances Brittany is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Rie Suegara * FUNimation dub: Laura Bailey (kid/preteen), Cassidy Ladden (teen/young adult) Battles * Brittany, Trivia * Brittany's name means (ブリタニー or Buritanii) is in Celtic the meaning of the name Brittany is: From Britain. * In American the meaning of the name Brittany is: From Britain. * In English the meaning of the name Brittany is: Originally the ancient duchy of Bretagne in France. Celtic Bretons emigrated from France to become the Bretons of England. * It is pronounced BRIT-nee, BRIT-a-nee. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Brittany is "from Brittany or Britain". Modern coinage from the name of an ancient duchy (Bretagne) in France. Celtic Bretons emigrated from France and became the Bretons of England; later the name "Britain" came to signify the country. The name has also been influenced by Britt, of which it is sometimes regarded as the full form. Singer Britney Spears; actress Brittany Murphy. * Brittany and Tiffany has shared the voice actors in the FUNimation dub. * Brittany and Tiffany always to watch their favorite t.v. shows is the Powerpuff Girls. * Brittany's favorite hobby is Pokemon characters card games, walking around the glass, looking at stars and pulling pranks on the villains with her two older sisters, Ashley and Tiffany along with their friends. * Brittany's favorite food is crimson rolls and apples. * Brittany's favorite vehicle is air bike. Gallery a0260e519b1829a467027c4483b10433-1.jpg|Brittany as a preteen hinako_hyuga_age_18_19__mission_outfit__by_blueskys33-d9bfuo2.jpg|Adult Brittany sasuhina_the_last_movie_sugumi_by_sakirihatakepro-d8o51yy.jpg|Brittany as 6-years-old child sasuhina_sugumi_gennin_by_sakirihatakepro-d8rf2m4.jpg sasuhina_the_last_movie_sugumi_by_sakirihatake-1.jpg sasuhina_sugumi_uchiha_by_sakirihatakepro-d9bkwpj.jpg sasuhina_hinata_and_sugumi_by_sakirihatakepro-dabfpzj.jpg sasuhina_sugumi_uchiha_by_sakirihatakepro-d8yqfma.jpg sasuka__diamante__lightning__mandy_and_mika_by_sasukamikouchiha-d6jx9yj.jpg sasuhina_hinata_and_sugumi_baby_by_sakirihatakepro-d8mpavm.jpg sugumi_uchiha_hija_by_sakirihatakepro-dc4yge2.jpg sasuhina_uchiha_sugumi_by_sakirihatakepro-d92mg0y-1.jpg Maria Spencer as a adult in Dragon Ball Z series.jpg sugumi_uchiha_sasuhina_08_10_by_sakirihatakepro-dc9cvhm.jpg 2rZ8XRQO_400x400.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Females Category:Spencer Family Category:Martial Artists Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters who died early Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Princess Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:Royal Family Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Z Fighters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters